What Is Happening
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Topanga and Cory are having a really big fight Maya and Riley help trying to solve the problem I don't own any of the character in Girl Meets World they belong to disney and the directiors


What's Happening

One day in New York City At the Mathew's house Riley came home from school and she heard her parents fighting. After Riley came through the door Maya cme in after her and Maya also heard Cory and Topanga fighting. Maya looked at Riley and she looked back at Cory and Topanga and then she sighed.

"What is happening here Riley your parents never fight" Maya asked as she looked at her best friend again.

"That is not true Maya they fought before but it was about something dumbbut I don't know what they are fighting about now."

Riley went to the door she opened the door then she slammed the door shut to get her parents attention Topanga and Cory didn't hear the door slam shut.

"Well that didn't work what now Maya, I never seen them this mad at each other before." Riley said as she looked at her best friend.

"I guess we get them in separate rooms, I don't know what to do Riley, you take one I will take the other." Maya said as she sighed

"Right Maya lets go I will take one in my room and you leave the other one out here I guess." Riley said as she sighed

"Got it Riley lets go do this and hope we can help them." Maya said as she sighed and looked at Riley.

Riley grabbed Topanga's hand and Maya looked at Riley

"You get the easy one I'm stuck with the teacher" Maya said as she looked at Riley and then she smiled

"Would you rather deal with an angry Topanga or the teacher? Riley asked as she smiled at Maya

"I'm good have fun peaches" Maya said as she smiled at Riley and sat Cory down at the bay Window.

Riley took Topanga, back to her bedroom and sat her down on her bay window and Riley sat down next to her mother.

"So mom you have a lot of anger towards dad may I ask what is wrong you know punch a pillow until you calm down then talk to me, but your not leaving until you tell me what is wrong and you calm down. Riley said as she sighed.

Riley gave a pillow to Topanga and she put her desk chair in front of the bedroom door and sat down in the living room.

"Com on Mr. Mathews let your anger out why are you and Topanga fighting let me know in anger on you can just scream let it all out come on let's go." Maya said as she yelled at him a little bit until Cory was done letting all of his anger out,

Back in Riley's room Topanga was calming down slowly Topanga finally sat down on the Bay window and Riley looked at her mother.

"Calm now mom? Riley asked as she looked back at Topanga and then she sighed.

"A little bit better Riley, we are just fighting about something dumb nothing for you or your brother to worry about." Topanga said as she sighed.

"Oh no are you and dad getting a divorce I knew this day would come who would I live with where would I stay I love you both and I can't choose who I would want to live with my world feels like it is ending." Riley said as she started to freak out.

"Riley calm down" Topanga said as she looked at Riley

Riley started pacing the floor she didn't hear her mother talking to her and trying to calm her down now.

"I can not be a kid thats parents are getting a divorce that is not our family." Riley said as she was pacing faster.

"Riley calm down and your telling me to calm down you are getting worked up for no reason at all. Topanga said as she sighed

"Did I mention that my world will end mom because it will if you and dad get a divorce." Riley said as she stopped pacing for a few seconds

"Honey your not hearing me take deep breaths breathe in and breathe out come over here and sit next to me." Topanga said as she sighed

Riley took a deep breath and she sat down next to Topanga and then she sighed. In the living room Cory was calmed down and he sat down on the couch Maya sat next to him.

"Ready to talk Mr. Mathews?" Maya asked as she looked at Cory and then she sighed Cory took a deep breath.

"Ready Maya sorry that you had to see that Maya." Cory said as he sighed and looked at Maya.

"Dude your my teacher you spaz out all of the time I am use to it so what is going on with you and Topanga?" Maya asked as she looked at Cory

"Something that you kids don't have to worry about Maya." Cory said as he sighed and looked at Maya.

"Are you guys getting a divorce oh boy Riley is not gonna be happy at all." Maya said as she gasped.

"What no Maya were not we are just have a disagreement that is all Maya." Cory said as he sighed

"Something that I picked up every time I come here Topanga is always right Mr. Mathews whatever you guys are fighting about I am pretty sure that she is right and you are wrong that is what I picked up every time I came here." Maya said as she looked at Cory and smiled

In Riley's bedroom Topanga was sitting down on the bay window next to Riley.

" I bet that you are right in this fight and dad is just being stubborn and he doesn't want to admit it. Everytime you and dad fight your always right and dad doesn't fight back. I think that you guys need to listen to each other and really understand each other. You guys were and still are High School Sweethearts I guess I said that right go talk to dad." Riley said as she smiled

"Right Riley I will go thanks Riley" Topanga said as she got up but Riley stopped her

"Wait mom let me see if Maya calmed dad down I don't want you to go out there and starts yelling at you." Riley said as she smiled.

"Ok Riley I will wait" Topanga said as she looked at Riley

In the living room Maya and Cory were still sitting down on the couch and they were still talking.

"Maybe your wife is right again and you chose not to believe that she is unless you really believe that your right. Whatever happens if she comes out just let it go and agree with her because you don't want to get her fired up again. You guys were and still are HighSchool Sweethearts and you guys love each other no matter what happens." Maya said as she smiled

"Your right for once Maya thank you" Cory said as he looked at Maya and then he smiled at her.

"Let me just see if your wife is calm she is and she is coming out now" Maya said as she smiled at Cory

Riley and Topanga came out Topanga sat down on the couch Maya and Riley went in Riley's bedroom.

"Ok Topanga your right about everything I was just being stubborn and not listening to you at all." Cory said as he looked at her

"I'm sorry Cory we should listen to each other more Cory you could be right as well we might get through this together or it could take a while to get through this." Topanga said as she sighed

"Apology accepted Topanga, remember how we were when we were younger Topanga?" Cory asked as he looked at Topanga

"Yeah I do and apology accepted Cory" Topanga said as she gave Cory a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Maya and Riley came in the living room and they both cheered and saw Topanga and Cory hugging.

"We did it Maya yes next time I take my dad and you take my mom ok" Riley said as she looked at Maya

"Ok Peaches let's leave them alone for now Riley" Maya said as she smiled at Riley and then sighed.

"Wait hold on mom I am hungry can you please make supper" Riley called out to Topanga and then she sighed.

"Oh right Cory could you please pick you Auggie up from Ava's?" Topanga asked as she looked at him

"Yeap I will be back in 5 minutes" Cory said as he smiled and then he left

Riley and Maya sat down on the couch and then they smiled knowing that they solved a problem.

THE END


End file.
